You Know I Will
by Stessa
Summary: Ryan was always there to catch her when she fell, he was always there to support her. They were partners, siblings, best friends. But most importantly, they were each other's everything. A Ryan and Sharpay oneshot.


_Hi, this is my first HSM one-shot, and also my first Rypay. It's not twincest or anything though, it's simply or brother/sister relationship. And it's based on Lucas Grabeel's song "You Know I Will". Don't even ask me why I got this idea, it's just been there for awhile._

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical, or You Know I Will.

* * *

_

**You Know I Will**

They had always been there for each other. No matter what. They were partners, they were twins, they were best friends, but most importantly; they were each other's everything. He would do anything for her. He didn't want to see her get hurt, and if somebody got too close to hurting her, he'd punch them straight down.

Nobody hurt her. He remembered when she went out with Zeke. After their break-up, she was crushed. Zeke had been two-timing her for about two months, and when she finally caught him with one of the cheerleaders, she broke it off with him. But she was still devastated. She'd thought he was the one for her. The one to spend her life with.

Ryan had been so angry at Zeke, that he'd ended up getting into a huge fight with him. Sharpay had told him that he didn't have to, but when he did it, he saw the clear happiness in her eyes. She was happy that he'd stood up for her, and he was happy with himself.

As said, she meant everything to him, and he would do anything to make her happy. Even if it meant he had to be unhappy himself.

But times weren't always bad for them, they had a lot of laughs too. They pulled a lot of jokes on each other, and even though some people would think they were mean, they knew it was just for fun. In school, people would always think she was bossy towards him, but he knew she loved him, and though she yelled at him, and ordered him around, he knew it wasn't her nature. She was just pushing people away. All people.

Except him.

_There's a hill we gotta climb  
There's a treasure we must find  
The two of us as friends  
We're ready to take on the world  
We'll see who can touch the sky  
We'll see who can jump that high  
Every day is an adventure  
We're ready to take on the world _

"Come on, Ry!" Sharpay laughed, running towards the swings on the playground, "You're so slow! I can't believe I call you my brother!"

"Haha, very funny, now shut up!" Ryan laughed, trailing right behind her, as she ran up the hills, the swings getting closer and closer. "I'm gonna beat you!"

"Beat me at what!?" Sharpay squealed, jumping onto one of the two swings, "You never beat me! I always win!"

Ryan paused in front of her, breathing in and out for a couple of seconds. Then he grabbed the swing next to her, and sat on it, putting it into motion, by a push of his feet, "Not always…" he smiled, "But mostly. I think I can find one thing I'm better at, though."

"Ha!" Sharpay said, her hair blowing wildly in the wind, as her swing moved higher and higher, "That's not possible!"

"Oh yes it is." Ryan smiled, looking lovingly at his sister, "I bet you can't jump as high as me on this swing!? You can't touch the sky!"

"Oh, you want a bet, do you?" Sharpay asked, shooting him the evil-glare.

"Why yes, I believe I do." Ryan said, shooting her the exact same glare back, except his was blue and not brown.

She shot him a huge smile, laughter playing on her lips, "You're on!"

"Great, on the count of three, okay?" he said, "And it's _three_, Sharpay, don't try to fool me like last time. You jump on three, got it?"

She shot him an innocent look, "I wouldn't do that again."

This time it was his turn to laugh: "Ha! You can't fool me with that look, Shar! I know you too well."

She giggled, and he laughed. Then they got their swings to move faster, as they kicked with their legs like some crazy people. But it was fun, and it was one of those things Ryan really liked to do with her. When they'd just take a walk in the park, and end up acting like 5 years olds.

"…one…" Ryan counted, excitingly looking at her.

"…two…" Sharpay mumbled, a glint in her eye.

"…three!" Ryan finally exclaimed, and they both jumped off their swings, flying through the air. Sharpay's hair blew in the wind behind her head, her white skirt flowing around her knees. Ryan's hat fell off his head, landing somewhere behind him. They both hit the ground, Ryan a good deal longer away from the swings than Sharpay.

And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around  
You know when nothin' goes your way  
When nothin' goes your way

"Damnit!" Sharpay cursed, looking at him like a mad woman, "How can you jump longer than I? I can't believe it!"

Ryan laughed, crawling towards her on his knees, to where she was sitting in the grass, "I told you I would win!"

"I'm such a looser!" Sharpay mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "This stinks! I _had_ to win!"

"Oh, come on, Shar…" Ryan said, lifting her chin up, "Cheer up. I know you get mad, when things don't turn out the way you want them to, but I'm here for you, okay?"

She shot him a sad smile, "I know. Thanks Ryan."

"What are partners for?" Ryan asked, pulling her up with him.

Sharpay crooked an eyebrow, "You're not my partner, you're my sibling."

"And you're my best friend."

She smiled at him, all that love in her eyes, only for him, "And you're my everything."

_  
You know I will  
I'll stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you 'til your in the clear_

And always, before a big show, Sharpay would get all nervous, and do a lot of theatre exercises with him, to calm her nerves. It was quite funny, and really unnecessary, because Ryan knew they'd nail it, just as always. The theatre really was their true passion, and he couldn't imagine ever going on stage without her.

She was his partner, his sister, his best friend. She was his everything.

But she always feared she was gonna fail. That she wouldn't be able to hit a high key, or do a complicated dance move. But she always managed to do it. She was the star. She was the one with the talent out of the two of them, and he was always there to support her and help her. She deserved that.

And as always, he would calm her nerves, before the show began.

"Ryan, I'm freaking out!" Sharpay said, breathing in and out, "I'm gonna do it wrong, I know it! Can't we back out, Ry? I'm so scared."

"Don't worry, Sharpay." Ryan smiled, taking her hands, "You're gonna do great, you're the star! You were picked for this role for a reason. You have talent. You just have to face your fears."

"Face my fears…" Sharpay mumbled, smiling broadly at him, "I'm gonna face my fears!"

"Yeah, and look!" Ryan said, opening the big window, to look outside, "The sun is shining! We'll take a walk, later, okay?"

She approached the window, and stood beside him, her hands on his shoulder. The sun hit her features, and she couldn't have looked more beautiful. She was always beautiful, but there was something about her right that moment.

Once again, he was proud to call her his sister.

_When the sunlight shows its face  
You and me, we take our place  
We're legendary heroes  
We're ready to take on the world  
So then let the chase begin  
If we go we both will win  
When we're havin' fun  
There's no-one else in the world _

"See, I told you, Shar!" Ryan laughed, pulling her along with him, into the bright sunlight, "You were great! You always are!"

"But I couldn't have done it without you, Ry!" Sharpay smiled, taking a good hold of his hands, "You're right there with me, you support me like no-one has ever done, I appreciate that."

"I've got your back." Ryan smiled, as they slowed down to walk along the quiet road. No cars were out. It was just the two of them.

"With you I can do anything!" Sharpay laughed, her eyes shining, "I feel on top of the world! I feel like a Superhero!"

"Yeah, the same goes for me." Ryan said, hugging her close to him, wanting to always protect her, "I guess we make each other happy then. We both get something good out of this partnership we've got going on."

"We're siblings." Sharpay corrected him.

"Best friends." Ryan said, smiling at her.

"No." they both said, "You're my everything!"

_And if you slip and fall off track  
I'll carry you on my back  
You know when nothin' goes your way  
When nothin' goes your way  
_

But there were also all the hard times, all the times were he wished he could just make everything good for her, because he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. It could be when anything happened. If she got a bad grade in school, or like that time when she broke up with Zeke.

But it could also be more serious matters, like when Troy and Gabriella stole their leads in the Twinkle Town Musical. Sharpay was crushed after that. She believed that her acting career was dead, and that no-one would ever hire her, ever again. That she wouldn't even get to be a star on Broadway.

But Ryan had her back, just like he promised.

When they were sitting in the dressing room after the audition, getting dressed into their regular clothes again, she had tears streaming down her face, though she was trying to hide them from him. He tried to cheer her up, but he understood her sadness. No-one had beaten her out before, and she didn't like being beat out.

"I'm useless, Ryan." She sobbed, her mascara leaving black traces on her cheeks, "I can't even sing and dance anymore. No-one will ever hire me for anything. My acting career is doomed before it even began."

"C'mon, Sharpay!" Ryan said, lifting up her chin, like he always did when she was sad, "You're not useless. They just had to have a chance. You're gonna get the lead in the next musical, don't you worry about that."

"You really think so?" she asked, looking him deep in the eyes.

"I know so." Ryan smiled, "I'll help you through all this. Even when you have to apologise to Gabriella, and wish her good luck and everything. I'll support you. I've got your back."

Sharpay laughed, wiping away her tears, "Thank you, Ry. I'm glad you're my partner."

"Sibling."

"Best friend."

"Everything."

_  
You know I will  
I'll stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you 'til your in the clear  
_

And then there were times, when she just needed to cry. Cry a river. It could be because she was angry or hurt, or if things didn't exactly go her way. She would need to cry then, and he always had a spare shoulder for her. He didn't mind. She deserved to be treated good, and he knew she needed it.

Or when they were just watching a good romance movie, and things got a little too tough for the leading lady. Sharpay would always start to cry, it was a sure thing. And he would always pull her closer to him, closer than she was before. She would rest her head on his chest, and when her tears overflowed again, she would hide her face in his shoulder, getting his shirt all wet.

But he didn't mind. He loved her. He'd do anything for her. She was his partner, his sister, his best friend. His everything.

_  
And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around  
You know when nothin' goes your way  
When nothin' goes you way  
_

He wished they could always be together. He knew they'd grow up, and go their separate ways, with career, family and further on, but… He knew they'd always share something special. Their bond was beyond the usual bond that siblings shared. They had something else, though he didn't know what it was. He just knew he'd never leave her.

She meant too much to him.

She _was_ his everything.

_You know I will  
I'll stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you 'til your in the clear_

She looked at him, happiness floating in her brown pools. It was a special day. It was their birthday, and he'd just given her that necklace she'd wanted forever. He could tell she was happy, he could tell she wanted to hug and kiss his face all over, but she held herself back, and shot him that smile he loved so much.

"Thank you, Ry." She whispered, and then she handed him a brown package, "This is your present."

Ryan smiled at her, and slowly opened the gift. Inside it, was a hat, he'd been looking at _forever_ in a hat-store at the Albuquerque Mall. He shot her a huge smile, his white teeth shining. He could tell she was happy, because he was happy.

And that made him even more happy.

"Thanks, Shar!" Ryan smiled, leaning in to hug her, "This is the best gift I have ever gotten."

"Thank you too." Sharpay said.

"Well, I knew how much you wanted that necklace."

"I'm not talking about that." Sharpay said, looking briefly at it, "I love it, you know that. But the best gift I have ever gotten, is sitting right in front of me." she let a tear roll down her cheek, "You mean everything to me, Ryan. Promise me we'll always keep in touch."

"Of course we will." Ryan said, "As partners."

"As siblings."

"And as best friends."

"And _well_, you're my everything." Sharpay finished, "You'll always be there for me, right? It's not just something you're saying? You really will be?"

Ryan leaned in, and gave her a comforting hug, letting her rest her head at his shoulder. He gently brushed her hair away from her ear, and then he leaned in and whispered softly;

"You know I will."

* * *

_Okay! So yeah … That didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but I actually think it's okay. Maybe you don't agree, but it's my first Rypay, so I'm proud I finally wrote one! I've been telling myself to for so long, the idea has always been there, I just didn't get it together to do it. Anyway, it will mean the world to me if you left a review along the way? _

_Much love, __**tootles, **__Stessa ;o _


End file.
